Happily Never After
by Peeta 4eva
Summary: What if Gale went in The Games instead of Peeta? Then Gale and Katniss would never be anything more than hunting partners... or would they? R&R please! Hopefully better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Primrose Everdeen,"

"I volunteer!" gasps Katniss, "I volunteer as a tribute!"

This couldn't be happening. Not to me, not to Katniss.

"Lovely!" Says Efila or Effie or something stupid, "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come fourth then we um..." she trails off.

"What does it matter?" Says the mayor, "What does it matter? Let her come forth."

Prim grabs Katniss, screaming and crying.

"Prim let go!" Katniss tells her. "Let go!"

I walk towards Katniss and pry Prim off of her. "You go up Catnip," I say fighting to keep my voice steady.

As I carry Prim away I hear Effila in the background going on about how that was so spirited and whatever.

The old drunk one, Haymitch, says "Look at her, look at this one!" _Get your filthy hand off of her_. I think. "I like her, lots of... spunk! More than you! More that you!" and he falls off the stage.

"What an exciting day!" Says Effila,"but more to come; time to pick the male tribute!" Her hand reaches into the ball and she reads, "Peeta Mellark."

I watch him walk up to the stage. As the baker's son I don't think he'll last a minute in the Arena.

Effila ask for volunteers.

I step forward, "I volunteer! I do!"

What did I just do? I can see Katniss glaring at me from the stage.

"Wonderful!" says Effila, "What's your name?"

I sallow, "Gale Hawthrone."

"This is great!" Trills Effila.

Yea maybe it would be if Katniss stopped looking like she wanted to kill me.

_A/N- Well what do you think? I know it's not that good yet but please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

We're whisked away to the Justice Building to say our final goodbyes. The Peacekeeper directs me into a room that has a plush red couch in it. I've never seen anything like it, and I doubt I ever will again.

Well I was so absorbed in thinking I didn't realize my mother, Posy, Rory and Vick had come in, until Posy launches herself into my arms. Her father died before she was born and I've been trying to fill that hole in her life. No she has to see me die.

"Gale," my mother says.

"You guys have to stay strong ok?" I tell my family, "When I don't come home…"

"WHAT?" exclaims Rory, "You're giving up already? You're not even going to try?"

"No Rory that's not it."

"Then what is it Gale? You won't be coming home because you'll save _her_ and you know it!"

"Rory this is no time to be yelling at your brother," scolds my mother.

I hadn't even thought about what Rory said until he said it. Would I save Katniss, take knife for her, if it would hurt my family? I love my family, but I also love Katniss. I honestly don't know what I would do.

"I'm sorry," mumbles Rory.

"It's fine I'm sorry too. But if I don't come home don't give up ok? Don't stop fighting. Rory, I taught you a little about the woods you can teach Vick, please don't sign up for teressae and if you can try to check up on Prim."

Our time together must be over soon so I stand up and give everyone a hug. "I love you," I say, "I love you all so much."

Sure enough, right after that, the Peacekeeper sticks his head in and says that the time is up.

"Bye Gale! I love you!" the chorus of voices if my family say as they're ushered out of the room.

"Goodbye," I reply, "I'll miss you! I love you!" And then my family is gone and I don't know if I'll ever see them again.

I don't really think I'll have any more visitors but then the baker and his son come in.

"Thank you for volunteering for me," says Peeta.

I'm still in shock that they came here but I get out, "it was nothing" I've never really liked Peeta and I don't know why.

"Well it means a lot," he says before he walks out.

Before the baker follows him he hands me a package of cookies, "here you go."

"Thank you," I say before he walks out.

When the time to say goodbye is over Katniss and I are swarmed by reporters and loaded onto a train. But the only think I can keep thinking about is what Rory said. Will I sacrifice myself for Katniss even if it means leaving my family?


End file.
